Some applications display web content or other online content in an interface provided by the application. As one example, some types of applications, such as applications that are executable on mobile devices or other computing devices, use webview technology to enable access to online content from within the application. Thus, rather than opening a browser outside the application or enabling full browser functionality within the application, an application may render a webview that provides access to desired downloadable content, such as a webpage, typically with at least partial functionality. For instance, the application displaying the webview may control or limit the amount of interaction that the user has with the online content displayed in the webview. The recent proliferation of mobile computing devices, smart phones, tablet computing devices, digital media devices, and the like, has led to a huge increase in the number of applications, devices and platforms that display online content within the native application.